Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98WEKRERAxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKreraxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98MORedfarxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,150) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98FRYtrooperxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,211).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its very cupped flower form on the three-day-old flowers, its undulated petals, its red suffusion on the upper side of the stipules, its many seven-leaflet leaves and its light green foliage on the new shoots. The plant has a bushy very spreading to somewhat climbing growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKreraxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding or grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98MORedfarxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: wheras xe2x80x98WEKreraxe2x80x99 produces medium size red flowers which fade to a magenta-blue coloration, the seed parent produces significantly smaller light red flowers which fade to a lighter pink coloration. xe2x80x98MORedfarxe2x80x99 bears small foliage on a small bush with slightly spreading growth habit, whereas the new variety bears significantly larger foliage on a significantly larger bush with very spreading to somewhat climbing growth habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98FRYtrooperxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98FRYtrooperxe2x80x99 bears dark red flowers with dark green leaves, xe2x80x98WEKreraxe2x80x99 bears flowers of lighter red and purple coloration with significantly lighter green foliage. The new variety has a bushy very spreading to somewhat climbing plant growing habit, whereas the pollen parent has a more compact and bushy growing habit.